Already Knew
by atrashatella
Summary: Beberapa detik setelah Karma terjatuh


Cerita yang hebat diawali dengan tokoh utama yang membuka matanya.

Karma mendapat kutipan itu dari pengarang favoritnya dan dirinya telah menang melawan malam. Kini sinar matahari menyusup masuk lewat jendela kamar lalu menggelitik tubuhnya yang tanpa selimut―Akabane muda membebaskan sepasang iris dalam helaan nafas yang tipis.

Sambil mengacak helai merahnya, ia mencoba mengabaikan sensasi asing yang dirasakannya saat tertidur tadi.

Sensasi seperti terjun dari ketinggian lalu mendarat ringan di atas sesuatu bertekstur empuk.

•

Already Knew

- _beberapa detik setelah Karma terjatuh_ -

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) Matsui Yuusei

.

AR | AT | OoC | Plotless | Plotholes | Pointless

...So brace yourself!

Atrasha Tella

•

Mandi, sarapan, menenteng tas, jalan. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dan destinasi itu menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak dalam rutinitas Karma. Gedung lama SMP Kugunigaoka, kelas 3-E.

Kekal hingga setahun ke depan.

(Seharusnya.)

Hal penting lainnya adalah seonggok gurita kuning yang ada niatan untuk menghancurkan bumi.

Koro-sensei; guru yang tidak bisa dibunuh. Dengan kepala bulat besar yang lucu dan jumlah tentakel yang bahkan pemiliknya sendiri tidak tahu. Dua titik hitam, satu senyum menyebalkan, warna untuk menunjukkan perasaan, kecepatan 20 _mach_. Ia terkadang bisa sangat menjengkelkan namun pada akhirnya orang-orang selalu mengakui kehebatannya.

(Meski tidak banyak yang tahu karena keberadaan monster ini sangat dirahasiakan.)

Yang tahu hanya anak-anak didiknya. Relasi mereka dengan Koro-sensei sendiri terhitung baik sampai masa lalu sang guru berhasil dibongkar secara paksa.

Kisah semasa bulan masih utuh. Kisah yang membuat hubungan itu renggang dan menciptakan dua kubu yang saling berlawanan. Karma mengambil keputusan di tengah belasan kepala yang menatap tanah; mereka menolak kenyataan dalam diam.

 _"Kami tidak ingin kelas asasinasi ini berakhir."_

Bohong kalau Karma tidak menginginkan hal yang sama.

Tapi ia berdiri di sini juga sebagai seorang pembunuh.

•

"Selamat pagi."

Wanita berambut pendek duduk di kursi guru. Wajahnya cerah, senyumnya lembut. Ia menaruh tumpukan buku di atas meja lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan. Dengan nada yang terdengar ramah, ia menanyakan siapa petugas piket hari ini dan Nagisa berdiri sambil mencicit.

Si helai biru memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memberi salam.

Sementara Karma melotot di belakang kelas. Pekikan tertahan dia salurkan dalam wujud bisikan penuh tekanan.

"... _Yukimura-sensei?_ "

Tentu tak sampai pada telinga yang bersangkutan.

Yukimura mulai menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis dan berhenti saat bunyi gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai kayu mencuri atensi. Ia menoleh, diikuti banyak pasang mata yang menghujam ke arah bangku Karma.

"Di mana Koro-sensei?"

Akabane muda bertanya dengan pupil yang mengecil. Bukan ancaman, ia hanya menyuarakan rasa penasaran yang bercampur dengan kegelisahan.

"Koro-sensei...? Siapa dia, Karma-kun?" yang ditanya malah menerbitkan pertanyaan baru.

Karma segera beralih pada teman-temannya; ia berharap banyak, "Koro-sensei di mana?"

Mereka hanya termangu.

Karma merasakan dadanya sesak luar biasa.

"Kalian tidak ingat...?"

Maka sebisa mungkin ia mencoba mengangkat memori tentang si monster gurita―memori yang hanya tersimpan rapih di otaknya namun menghilang di benak yang lainnya.

Ia sampai menunjuk-nunjuk Yukimura, berkata bahwa wanita itu seharusnya sudah mati.

Lalu ia kembali pada teman-temannya, mengutarakan setiap nasihat yang pernah Koro-sensei katakan.

Masih menuai ketidak pahaman, Karma menjerit tentang bulan yang tujuhpuluh persen bagiannya menguap. Sekalian ia jelaskan tentang bumi yang akan hancur dan tugas mereka sebagai murid juga sebagai asasin.

"Karma-kun, kurasa kau butuh istirahat. Pulanglah."

Tapi tetap tidak ada yang mengerti.

Karma pun juga menyerah.

Namun sebelum ia meninggalkan tempatnya, ia melirik ruang kosong di samping kirinya.

 _Tidak ada Ritsu di sana_.

"..."

Helai merah menutupi mata Karma sepenuhnya.

•

Ada begitu banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bahkan oleh ilmu pengetahuan sekali pun.

Lucu; Karma mengalami hal tersebut seorang diri hingga detik ini.

Ia kehilangan kelas asasinasi itu tanpa aba-aba dan ia merasa begitu hancur.

Yukimura-sensei memang guru yang baik, namun wanita itu tidak akan pernah menjadi target pembunuhannya.

Hanya Koro-sensei yang bisa.

Tapi di mana dia sekarang?

Karma menjejak di pinggir peron. Sebuah kereta melaju cepat dari ujung kanan rel. Semakin getarannya terasa, pijakan Karma juga semakin menyamai bulu ayam. Begitu ringan hingga ia hampir menerjang ke depan dengan kepala kereta yang tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi...

"―Karma-kun?"

Berhenti.

Tubuhnya tidak jadi tergilas.

Kereta itu lewat dengan cepat, dan di sela-sela rambutnya yang berkibar Karma membelalak.

 _Suara yang mirip dengan suara Koro-sensei_.

Karma menoleh, mendapati sesosok manusia normal alih-alih gurita raksasa dalam penyamaran.

"...siapa kau?"

Pria itu menyeringai. Pria asing bertubuh jangkung dan berambut hitam dalam pakaian yang senada. Wajahnya tirus, matanya tajam. Meski dia bukan figur yang diinginkan namun Karma tetap menatapnya dalam.

"Aku seorang pembunuh."

Hening mengisi.

"Tapi karena suatu alasan aku terpaksa memainkan dua buah peran; menjadi guru dan menjadi _monster_ ," ia tertawa kecil, "drama yang sangat bodoh."

Hati Karma kalut. Pria itu mencekiknya hanya dengan kata-kata.

Pria itu meliriknya.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bingung, ya... Apa kau mau menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

Monokrom mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak..." kata Karma, "...harusnya hari ini tidak berjalan seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam setelah _kau_ menceritakan masa lalumu dan ini yang kuterima di pagi harinya. _Kau_ membuatku bicara seperti orang gila di kelas tadi dan sekarang kau bertanya seakan kau tak pernah melakukan apa-apa!"

"..."

"Semua yang terjadi hari ini adalah kesalahan! Walau kami terlanjur mengetahui cerita itu, harusnya segalanya tetap berjalan seperti biasanya!

Harusnya tadi kami memberi salam kepadamu! Harusnya tadi Ritsu tetap ada di kelas itu, ikut mencoba membunuhmu! Harusnya tadi _kau_ yang mengisi jam pelajaran! Bahkan jika aku meracau seperti itu di hadapanmu... harusnya tadi _kau_ yang memintaku untuk pulang!"

"Harusnya..."

(Semua itu hanya 'seharusnya'.)

Pemuda merah menyuarakan rasa frustasinya pada pria yang tidak lagi asing baginya. Di peron yang sepi, suaranya menghujam langit lalu menusuk hati.

"Aku tahu, _Sensei_. Kau ada di sampingku saat ini," kata Karma, "Jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi di sini."

Yang lebih tua tampak menimang-nimang. Ia bergumam bersama hembusan angin pelan.

"Karma-kun," panggilnya, "Kau asasin paling berbakat di antara yang lainnya. Namun, jika kelas ini menghilang, ternyata kau yang paling kecewa. Aku benar-benar tidak menduganya." Ia tersenyum pada lawan bicaranya.

Yang namanya disebut berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa bangga yang terselip di hatinya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui semua yang terjadi dan mengingatnya di hari selanjutnya―hari di mana aku seakan hidup tanpa tentakel itu. Di antara kita saja, Karma-kun; bukan hanya kau seorang yang _ingat_."

Pupil itu kembali kehilangan diameternya.

"Lalu..." lanjutnya, "...Kau pasti bisa menebak perpecahan yang ada, bukan? Sebagai guru, juga sebagai monster, melihat murid-muridku menjadikan aku sebagai alasan untuk berperang membuatku kehilangan kata-kata."

"Tapi kau percaya pada kami sepenuhnya," kata Karma.

"Sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya― _ya_ , Karma-kun. Aku percaya."

Sepasang bayangan menghadap pada langit senja. Menatap kosong matahari yang akan tenggelam dalam satu menit dengan siluet kuning-jingga sebagai salam perpisahan. Awan di sekelilingnya bergerak sedikit oleh tiupan angin, bersama dengan helai rambut mereka yang melayang ringan.

Di balik punggung membentang malam yang pudar. Gelapnya belum terlalu kuat. Bintang-bintang perlahan hadir dan saling berbisik saat melihat dua manusia tenggelam dalam dunia tanpa akhir. Lalu bulan _utuh_ mencuat walau masih setengah jadi.

"Bagaimana akhir dari perpecahan itu?"

Duapuluh detik sebelum senja habis, Koro-sensei memberikan jawaban.

― _tiga, dua, satu_.

Malam.

Segalanya diselubungi hitam.

•

"KARMA-KUN!"

Kedipan pertama, Karma tersadar ia baru saja menjatuhkan diri dari sebuah jurang.

(―atau sedang.)

Setengah perjalanan sebelum gravitasi membuat tubuhnya menghantam tanah, Karma mulai melihat segalanya. Pistol dalam genggamannya, Nagisa yang mengkhawatirkannya, langit biru, semuanya.

 _Di mana Koro-sensei?_

Kedipan kedua, Karma yang jatuh dari ketinggian mendarat ringan di atas sesuatu bertekstur empuk.

Tentakel-tentakel Koro-sensei membentuk jaring dan Karma jatuh di atasnya.

"...aku akan selalu menangkapmu."

Suara itu membuatnya tetegun; Karma lantas mengingat dirinya bertanya perkara suatu hal pada pria asing di bawah langit senja.

 _"Akhir dari perpecahan itu adalah..."_

•

Owari

-12/07/15 Atrasha Tella-

((Happy birthday, Hayami Rinka!))

###

 **Trivia**

Mengambil setting di antara chap 141-142

Karma yang mencoba bunuh diri dengan meloncat dari atas jurang, sebelum Koro-sensei menangkapnya, Karma seakan berkelana ke masa depan―atau mungkin ke dimensi kosong di mana kelas 3-E tidak pernah mengenal Koro-sensei dan Yukimura masih hidup; ia _tidak_ terlibat dalam eksperimen Shiro. Di sana Karma bertemu dengan Koro-sensei berwujud manusia yang, entah bagaimana, bisa mengetahui asil akhir dari perpecahan itu―kita menyebutnya Civil War.

Karma mendapatkan hasil dari Civil War lalu kembali ke dimensi yang seharusnya. Ia jatuh dari atas jurang dan Koro-sensei menangkapnya, tapi Karma tidak mengatakan apapun saat itu karna ia tidak yakin: ia mengetahui kelasnya terpecah dan kontradiksi itu melahirkan sebuah akhir. Yang membuat Karma sangsi, hasil Civil War itu didapatnya dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Yep, sepulangnya Karma dari dimensi kosong, Karma hanya mengenal Koro-sensei dalam wujud gurita unyu, bukan manusia.

Plot samar disengaja. Otak saya pas-pasan. Ga bisa bikin yang jelas. #plak

Karma menjadikan Ritsu sebagai patokan karena hanya andoid itu yang ada di kelas dengan tujuan murni untuk membunuh Koro-sensei.

Hari ini Hayami ultah. Harusnya saya bikin sesuatu untuk dia tapi ide terlanjur surut. Saya ngucapin aja ya. Happy birthday Hayami, semoga makin tsun tsun biar Chiba semakin greget sama kamu. :^)

Fict ini terinspirasi dari mimpi gila saya dua malam ke belakang.

Referensi: kunjungi author Claire Barbossa di (kalian bisa menemukan karyanya yang -mostly- bertebaran di fandom Death Note dan Harry Potter.) Dia adalah author favorit saya :"

Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^


End file.
